User blog:Imouto-tan/Alisha Emeraude
Alisha Emeraude is the niece of [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Imouto-tan/Nekonome Nekonome] and a respected warrior of the Emeraude clan, and an S-Rank Monster Hunter who is one of Fennmont's most sussecful bounty hunters; she is saving the bounties until she has enough to secure a new home-land for her clan. She is a cat demon (specifically she is part Kasha and part Nekomata) who swore an oath to protect everyone in who enters the Emerald Forest from enemy Ayakashi and NPC monsters. The oath traces back to her ancestor, whose life was saved by a young and mysterious member of the Amicus Family. Background Appearance Alisha appears as a young Japanese woman in her adolescent years with a buxom figure (she suppresses her breasts from reasons unknown). She has long olive green hair with a braided ponytail that extends all the way down to her hips, with several bangs hanging over her forehead and side bangs that frame her face. Her original form is a brown cat, and in both forms she sports amber eyes. In her Nekomata form, which she is mostly in, she grows a pair of olive green cat ears, a long brown tail, and her eye pupils become more cat-like. For sleepwear, she wears a green-yellow yukata with a scarlet red obi sash. During her time at Monster Girl beach, she usually wears a seafoam green bikini top with white accents and a matching low-rise bottom with ribbons on her hips. Personality Alisha seems very playful, easy going, simple minded, and enjoys teasing people. She is also vulgar, using her beauty and sensuousness as a weapon in her arsenal of teasing. Alisha loves her little sister Catherine dearly, though she seems to have trouble showing it at times, preferring to tease her. She is very kind and loyal person to her friends and just about anyone, but when someone hurts someone she cares about she will kill them in cold blood. Adding to her feline personality, Alisha often ends her sentences with "Nya" (にゃ), mimicking a cat's meow. Powers Bakeneko Physiology- Alisha has strong magical powers, however, she has stated explicitly that she is not a true witch but a mere cat. *Human Guise Magic- As a bakeneko, Alisha possesses shapeshifting abilities, transforming from cat to human or in between (a catgirl), the latter which is mainly used for combat situations. However, both her cat and catgirl forms cause Louis' cat allergies to react. She can also speak and mate in her cat form. A downside to this is that her body remains naked upon transforming from her cat form to her human form. *Fox-Fire Manipulation- Alisha is able to generate green fox-fire hot enough to incinerate spiritual creatures. *Spiritual Awareness- Since she was a child, Alisha has had an innate ability to clearly see spiritual beings and sense their presence. *Extensive Knowledge- Alisha has an extensive knowledge of other Ayakashi, being able to discern their species at first glance. *Dagger Proficiency- Alisha is a deadly expert knife user, whether it's throwing or fighting with them; she utilizes daggers created from Ki mixed with Ice Energy. *Predator Instinct- Alisha is one of the world's greatest hunters having developed a hunting technique that allows her to track powerful monsters such as Dragon Hornets without being detected. *'Cat Instincts': As she is a cat, she possesses some of their natural instincts, such as having a fear of water (although, she has no problems with taking a shower or bathing in a small pond), a penchant for seafood, and being incredibly sensitive to winter temperatures. *Retractable Claws- Alisha can form ice claws by freezing atmospheric moisture. *Enhanced Senses- Alisha possesses incredible senses of smell and hearing. **Night Vision- Thanks to her Nekomate genes, Alisha is capable of perfectly seeing in the darkness. *Enhanced Strength- Despite her shape, Alisha may look like a cute and small catgirl but has unbelievable physical strength, she can stop an out of control with relative ease a few seconds after it hit its top speed, she also can rip a tree out of the ground easily with only one hand. *Enhanced Speed- Alisha's speed is considerable and she regularly uses it to supplement her skills with a dagger. *Enhanced Agility- Alisha's flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are beyond the physical limits of an Olympic gold medalist. She has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. *Enhanced Balance- A mixture of training and natural ability gives Alisha almost unequaled balance. *Enhanced Healing- She is able to regenerate injured tissue and brain cells to an extraordinary degree, heal broken bones, torn muscles, but is unable to regenerate missing limbs or organs. She is able to heal from several gunshot & knife wounds and other severe injuries in the span of several days and most lesser injuries like cuts, scrapes and burns within hours. Is immune to all Earthly diseases, infections and disorders, she's impervious to gas attacks, poisons, and nerve-toxins of any kind and completely resistant to diseases like anthrax, smallpox and HIV. *Enhanced Jump- Alisha can jump great distance while fighting her enemies. Equipment Jade Dagger: A special dagger that is imbued with the power to harm Immortals. Abilities Magic Talent: As a Bakeneko worth two Jewels, Alisha possesses great magical abilities and talent. Ki Expert: Alisha is a very skilled Ki user, being able to create mirage copies of herself to throw her opponents off. She is capable of combining both her techniques to fire concentrated blasts of ice energy. Trivia *Alisha's name means "nobility", which suits her status as a princess. *''Emeraude'' is French for "emerald". *It has been revealed that female Nekomata normally mate with the males of different races (mainly with human males), as males among their species are rare. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet